Rockett Movado
"Hi! I'm Rockett Movado, Whistling Pines Junior High's newest student! But you knew that, right?" Rocket Movado is an 8th grade student at Whistling Pines Junior High and the protagonist of the ''Rockett'' Series. Background Rockett is the middle child of three kids. Her older sister, Juno, doesn't live with the family as she attends college. Rockett doesn't have the best relationship with her sister and doesn't always see eye-to-eye with her. She is, however, a little closer to her younger brother, Jasper. Her parents, who are still together, work as freelance artists. Rockett is a vegetarian. While she states that Rockett is indeed her first name in earlier games, later materials state that Rockett's first name is actually Judith. First Dance also includes a locker VO stating that she doesn't want anyone knowing her middle name, but hints that it is related to her birth date (as she was told by her parents). Her report card in Secret Invitation states that her middle name begins with M. It is unknown if this middle name was ever revealed. Personality Rockett is known for being a free spirit. Although she has shown interest in different cliques at the school, Rockett is not a member of any of them. Because of her individuality, Rockett is positively perceived by many of her classmates and makes many friends of all different social backgrounds when coming to school. Sometimes Rockett can be a bit dramatic and hot-headed, both are which traits that Cancers show due to their sensitivity. Interests and Skills Rockett's biggest interest is anything concerning art, particularly visual art, and photography. She keeps a sketchbook in her backpack that fills up with doodles as the games progress and sometimes draws pictures for various people as gifts. In her first day speech, she also mentions dabbling in collage art and origami. She also keeps a camera in her backpack that the player can use to take pictures of various scenes in the story for her photo album. She also likes music, owls, and wolves. Her favorite color is red. In Starfire Soccer Challenge, Rockett has some skill in soccer and plays on an unnamed team in River County's AYSO league. Relationships While advertising for the games state that Rockett can be friends with any of the girls in school, and she is on friendly terms with most of the student body, Rockett is noticably closer to Jessie, Miko, Nakili, and Whitney than any of the other students. (Though Whitney will never admit it to others.) Until the end of Secret Invitation, Miko and Nakili consider making her a member of The CSGs, but retract the invitation when they learn that she is not a Sagittarius. (They emphasize that they still consider her their friend, however.) While Rockett's feelings on it depends on how the player makes her react, Mavis is also on friendly terms with her and often goes out of her way to give Rockett advice and help her. Rockett's only confirmed best friend is Meg O'Riley, a girl from her old home and school that she's known since elementary school. Meg appears in spirit to Rockett during times of stress or confusion. Often providing a good conscious in which Rockett can make better decisions. The two of them even celebrate their birthdays with each other, since Rockett's is in the summer and can't be celebrated at school. While she can try to make friends with them in the games, Rockett's only two "enemies" are Nicole and Dana. Nicole sees Rockett as a threat to her popularity and, while she isn't completely nice to her, tries to keep her close so she can keep tabs on her. Dana, meanwhile, sees Rockett as a threat to her long-standing friendship with Miko and Nakili. She is also bitter about Rockett wearing the same outfit as her on the first day of school. Rockett is one of several girls that Arnold is shown to have a crush on. In Tricky Decision, he asks Miko if she knows when Rockett's birthday is and sends her several awkward voice messages. In Secret Invitation, he gives her a purple orchid from his mother's garden for her "birthday". If the right choices are made in First Dance, she and him can be voted King and Queen of Hearts, much to his delight. While the intensity of her response depends on the player's choices, Rockett's feelings for him are not mutual. During Rockett's Tricky Decision, it becomes known to the player and the rest of the students that Rockett has a crush on Ruben Rosales. Many situations in the series and hints are thrown around suggesting that the feelings from Ruben are mutual. In Secret Invitation and First Dance, if the right choices are selected, the player earns a secret scene between the two. In First Dance, Ruben ends up dancing with Rockett at the end of the episode, regardless of the decisions chosen by the player. During the next and final installment, Rockett's Camp Adventures, Rockett receives an email from an anonymous sender telling her that Ruben likes her. Academics Rockett has Mr. Baldus as her homeroom teacher. Rockett is a above-average student, with a B- average in most of her classes. Her worst subject is Computer Science, which she has a C+ in. On her first day, Mr. Rarebit is so impressed with her work that he gives her a job on the yearbook staff, mostly as a photographer. In First Dance, her theme for the Valentine's Day dance ("Caribbean Heartscapade") is chosen and she is made the (student) head of the decorating committee. In What Kind of Friend Are You?, Rockett runs for 8th grade class Secretary on The CSGs' ticket, but loses to Stephanie. Plots Rockett's New School See: Rockett's New School Rockett's Tricky Decision See: Rockett's Tricky Decision The Friday before the game, Miko and Nakili visit Rockett's house after school. While they were in their room, the two of them saw a card from Meg talking about their joint birthday. When they asked about it, Rockett became flustered and hid it. Also sometime before the game, Rockett attended a sleepover at Whitney's house. The two had fun, but Whitney made her promise not the tell anyone about it. Since she was worried that Nicole would find out. Rockett's Secret Invitation See: Rockett's Secret Invitation During the day, Whitney gives Rockett a set of scented bath oils as a Christmas present. If the player selects nothing but "positive/confident" choices during the game, then picks the righthand option during the get-together in the music room, a hidden scene will play. In it, Ruben gives Rockett a Christmas gift (a frog pendant with a poem) after seeing her be kind to Mavis. Rockett's First Dance See: Rockett's First Dance If the player picks all of the center choices during the first half of the game, the player will unlock a hidden scene. In it, Rockett finds Ruben in the music room practicing a new song. Rockett's Camp Adventures See: Rockett's Camp Adventures In her Lunamate journal and an email to Meg, Rockett complains about a guy named Brett who keeps bossing her and her team around. (He is never shown in the animatics and Rockett never mentions dealing with him afterwards.) Before the Fire Circle, Rockett gets Ginger to see if Ruben is going to it and to help her sit next to him. Throughout the game, Rockett worries that Ruben might like Gabriella more than her. But her fears are banished when an anonymous email tells her that he likes her. Later, while the three of them are playing volleyball, Ginger points out that Ruben was watching Rockett during the game. Starfire Soccer Challenge Rockett makes a minor appearance in the game, mostly to notify Ginger and the other members of the Fireflies of the existance of the Starfire tryouts. Regardless of how well the player does, Rockett is accepted onto the Starfires as an alternate. Rockett's World See: Who Can You Trust?, What Kind of Friend Are You? Purple Moon Place Rockett's page was simply called "Rockett's Room". Due to her status as a flagship character, Rockett was heavily featured on the Purple Moon site. She curated the Rockett Talk page, where she would answer questions and messages from site users. Purple Moon Place Treasures See: /Treasures/ Category:Rockett Series Characters Category:Characters Category:Starfire Soccer Characters Category:Whistling Pines Students